Conventionally, there is proposed an operation system for elevators in which control operation for stopping cars at nearest floors is performed individually for a plurality of elevator groups in the event of a fire in a building in which the elevator groups are installed. The orders of priority for starting control operation are set for the elevator groups based on a fire occurrence floor. Control operation is started in the elevator groups in the order of priorities thus set. Thus, the duration of normal operation in those of the elevator groups which are not seriously affected by the fire can be extended (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 05-8954 A